Cherries
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson finds a cherry packet while looking for Kai. And Kai can't help but watch while he eats them.


**Me: Yeah, this is kinda dumb.**

**Kai: Cherries?**

**Tyson: I like cherries n.n**

**Me: Indeed. Read on!**

* * *

Tanned fingers worked eagerly to open a plastic packet of reddish cherries. Snapping open the packet, the digits delved in to grasp one of the small ripe fruits, bringing to slip it past parted pink lips into a moist mouth, which chewed appreciatively, the tanned fingers pulling the stalk away. 

Tyson was standing beside the dojo's kitchen counter, and had fished out a new packet of cherries from Grandpa's recent shopping trip. His hands went back into the packaging to fetch out another cherry, which he popped into mouth and smiled happily, hefting himself onto the counter and placing the cherry packet onto his lap.

As he sat there munching on two cherries at once (and ignoring the growing pile of stalks beside him), he looked thoughtful as he tried to remember why he had come into the kitchen in first place.

He hadn't been initially hungry, he had actually been for his boyfriend, Kai, who had had pulled a disappearing act again that today. Of course when he came into the kitchen, which had been his last place to look, the first thing to do when he came up empty was rummage around in the fridge for something nice to make him feel better.

The bluenet tapped his cheek thoughtfully with his left index finger while his other happed popped another cherry into his mouth. Kai definitely wasn't in the house, or if he was in the cupboard or something. He decided to venture outside once he had finished the cherries. He couldn't let a good thing go to waste now, could he?

Nodding in his decision, Tyson leaned back on his left hand, chewing on a cherry quietly, eyes closed a he pictured what he and his older lover could be doing if he were there right now and not stalking around the city somewhere and scaring little children with a death glare if they dared to ask for an autograph.

Perhaps Kai could dip the cherries in cream, take his shirt off and trail the fruit down his stomach. _That would be very nice to watch _Tyson mused, trembling slightly as other perverted thoughts floated through his mind, a shaky smile spreading over his tanned features.

Or maybe his phoenix could feed him the cherries while they were somewhere more appealing… like the bed. Or perhaps the couch if were feeling daring that Grandpa was too busy with his kendo class to notice them.

Tyson decided there and then that once he found Kai, he was going to try out some of those ideas with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai poked his head around the kitchen doorway where he rightly suspected that Tyson would be lurking. He had been outside for a bit to enjoy the spring scenery quietly before coming back inside in search of his younger lover. 

Red eyes narrowed slightly as a lusty glaze came over them when he spotted his blue haired boyfriend slip a red cherry in his mouth, the tips of his fingertips getting trapped in his lips, and as they were pulled out, they were shiny and slick.

The younger teen's tongue darted out to wet his sticky lips, and he leaned back slightly, the hem of his faded red t-shirt riding up to show off tanned skin covering developing abdominal muscles. Kai copied the action, wetting his own lips as he restrained himself for striding right over and doing perverted things to Tyson in favour of watching him his cherries.

Kai soon found himself comparing the colour of the small fruits to other things adorning the younger teen. Like the bluenet's lips, that were normally a little pinkish anyway, but now that they were soaked with cherry juice, the colour had deepened, creating a striking likeliness to the fruits he was eating.

Tyson's red shirt also nearly matched the colour of the cherries, especially when the bluenet hadn't noticed a dribbles of the fruit's juice sliding down the fabric and leaving a dark red streak in its wake. Some drops had fallen on the light blue jean fabric covering Tyson's lean thighs, creating little blobs of purple. The bright red covering a third of the younger blader's tri coloured hat managed not to get splattered by cherry juices, but that didn't mean it didn't match as well.

Kai's fingers flexed where they were gripping the door frame, watching with slowly darkening eyes as a sliver of red juice slipped from the corner of the younger teen's mouth, trailing slowly down the bluenet's chin and dripping off onto his jean leg.

Overcome by lust and want by watching his younger lover eating cherries (how that made any logic, Kai didn't know), Kai made his appearance by steeping out purposefully into the kitchen with a determined look set into his handsome features.

Tyson blinked at the sudden noise from the right and blinked over at the person who had just arrived. His face brightened up when he saw Kai come over. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" Tyson demanded, pushing the nearly finished cherry packet aside for now so he could give his boyfriend hi full and undivided attention.

"Does it matter?" Kai replied huskily, reaching and grabbing Tyson's right wrist in a gentle but firm grip and pulling him forward slightly. He noted dimly that the rosy blush that had spread across Tyson's cheeks also matched the colour of the cherries, as well as his fingertips that were stained red.

Raising the digits to his lips, Kai took one each in turn, licking off the juice with his tongue before pulling it out with a small 'pop' and starting on the next. He was dimly aware of Tyson watching him with heavy lidded blue eyes and the way the younger teen's breathing had grown a little heavier than normal.

Smirking, Kai released the hand in favour of grabbing the front of Tyson's shirt and pulling him down into a swift kiss. He had to crane his neck slightly as Tyson head was above his own when he sat on the counter. Tongue darting out, he swept up the cherry juices covering Tyson's lips and pulled away with a triumphant smirk. "You are messy when you eat cherries."

Tyson just smiled back at him cheekily, "so? I didn't even know you liked cherries."

"I've never eaten one." Kai stated.

"Then why were you were sucking my fingers and stuff?" Tyson questioned, looking curious.

Kai sighed in exasperation and shook his head slightly. "Nevermind."

"Huh. Whatever then, but you have to try a cherry!" Tyson exclaimed, reaching out to grab the last cherry from the packet and holding it out in front of Kai's lips expectantly.

Kai frowned at him. "No."

"Look at it this way; if you get juices everywhere I'll be able to save the flavour by licking up!"

Kai's mind reeled at that idea and took the cherry in his mouth obediently. He face screwed up slightly as he chewed, and he turned his head to spit the fruit into the bin. "Urgh. They are disgusting." He turned to be met with a unhappy looking Tyson.

"That was a waste of a perfectly good cherry, you know."

* * *

**Me: Gotta love a bit of fruity TyKa lime **

**Kai: You can't stop it there!**

**Tyson: ;.; That poor cherry...**

**Me: Well, I did. Review?**


End file.
